Cytaty Wickerbottom
thumb|Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia! Ta strona zawiera angielskie komentarze Wickerbottom oraz ich tłumaczenie, które postać mówi, gdy gracz zbada jakiś przedmiot lub obiekt. Obiekty można badać za pomocą przycisku Shift. 'Wickerbottom' 'Narzędzia' Siekiera- "A dual inclined plane attached to a lever." - "Podwójna zaostrzona równia pochyła przymocowana do dźwigni" Złota Siekiera- "That's one fancy axe." - "To jest jedna z luksusowych siekier" Łopata- "It's a shovel. Surely you've seen one before?" - "To jest łopata. Zapewne kiedyś ją widziałeś?" Złota Łopata- "I can't wait to dig holes" - "Nie moge się doczekać, aby kopać dziury." Kilof- "A specialized axe for chipping away at rocks." - "Wyspecjalizowana siekiera do kopania skał" Złoty kilof Pickaxe- "Hey, isn't gold really soft?" - "Hej, czy złoto nie jest przypadkiem miękkie?" Brzytwa- "A personal hygiene implement." - "Narzędzie do osobistej higieny" Brzytwa (nie może zostać ogolone)- "I would really rather not." - "Doprawdy wolałabym raczej nie" Brzytwa (nic nie zostało)- "It's already smooth, dear." - "To jest teraz gładkie, mój drogi" Brzytwa (Golenie na obudzonym bawole)- "I think he might object to that." - "Myślę, że on może się temu sprzeciwiać" Młot- "A worker's tool." - "Narzędzie robotników." Widły- "It's design is effective at loosening earth." - "Są efektywne w obluzowywaniu ziemi" 'Światło' Ognisko i Obudowane ognisko Ognisko (upon being built)- "A camp fire." - "Ognisko" Obudowane ognisko (upon being built)- "A fire pit." - "Obudowane ognisko" Ognisko andObudowane ognisko (wysokie)- "That fire is burning at an alarming rate. - "Ten ogień płonie w alarmowym stopniu" Ognisko and Obudowane ognisko (normalne)- "A perfectly average fire." - "Perfekcyjnie normalny ogień" Ognisko and Obudowane ognisko (niskie)- "The fire could use some more fuel." - "Ogień powinien używać więcej paliwa" Ognisko and Obudowane ognisko (żar)- "The fire is almost self-extinguised." - Ogień jest w pół-wygaszony" Obudowane ognisko (wypalone)- "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" Ognisko (wypalone)- "I can re-light it." - "Mogę to zapalić ponownie" Torch- "An improvised handheld light." - "Improwizowane ręczne oświetlenie" Miner Hat-"This will keep my hands free" - To zachowa moje ręce wolne" Pumpkin lantern-"Spooky!" - "Upiorna!" 'Przetrwanie' Plecak- "It's for me to put my stuff in" - "To dla mnie bym włożyła do niego swoje rzeczy" Świński plecak- "A face only necessity could love." - "Tylko twarz potrzebowała miłości" Pułapka na ptaki- "A simple clap-trap for birds." - "Prosta kłapiąca-pułapka na ptaki" Siatka- "The tool of entomologists." - "Narzędzie entomologów." Wędka- "Hook, line and stick!" - "Hak, lina i patyk!" Śpiwór- "Crude bedding." - "Surowa pościel" Namiot- "Sleeping in there is going to give me a stiff neck." - "Spanie tutaj powoduje odrętwienie mojej szyi" Pułapka- "A simple stick-and-basket trap." - "Prosta patyko-i-koszykowa pułapka" Miodowy okład- "Medicinal dressings." - "Medyczny opatrunek" Lecznicza maść- "A natural disinfectant." - "Naturalny środek dezynfekujący" Gorący kamień- "It matches the ambient temperature." - "To pasuje do temperatury otoczenia" Gorący kamień (zimny)- Gorący kamień (ciepły)- "It is retaining thermal energy." - "Zachowuje energię cieplną" Gorący kamień (gorący)- "It is warm enough to radiate heat and light!" - "Jest wystarczajaco ciepły by promieniować ciepłem i światłem!" Parasol- "A simple apparatus for keeping dry." - "Proste urządzenie pozwalające na bycie suchym" Kompas- 'Jedzenie' Garnek- "It makes me hungry just to look at it." - "Robię się głodna na sam widok tego" Garnek (gotuje się, dużo czasu zostało)- Garnek (gotuje się, mało czasu zostało)- "It's almost done!" - "Już prawie gotowe!" Garnek (skończone)- "Mmmmm! It's ready to eat!" - "Mmmmm! Gotowe do jedzenia!" Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna- "A small cultivated patch of ground." - "Mały skrawek do uprawy ziemi" Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (rośnie)- "The plants are extracting minerals from the ground." - "Te rośliny pobierają minerały z ziemi" Szybka działka rolna i Turbo działka rolna (potrzebuje nawozu)- "It has been rendered infertile for lack of nutrients." - "Została pozbawiona płodności z powodu braku składników odżywczych" Ul- "A crude apiary" - "Surowa pasieka" Ul (jest miód)- "I can harvest honey from it" - "Mogę zebrać stąd miód" Lodówka- "It is a crude heat exchanger." - "To surowy wymiennik ciepła" Suszarnia-"Meats can be dehydrated." - "Mięso może zostać odwodnione" Suszarnia (suszy się)- "Dehydration is slow proces" - "Odwadnianie jest powolnym procesem" Suszarnia (skończone)-"The proces has compled" - "Proces został zakonczony" 'Nauka' Maszyna nauki- "It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią" Silnik alchemiczny- " It's a research station. I can learn new things with it." - "To jest stacja badań. Mogę nauczyć się nowych rzeczy razem z nią" Manipulator cienia- "Perhaps I have gone too far." - "Chyba posunęłam się za daleko" Szukająca Różdżka - "It is an magitechnical homing device." - "To jest magitechniczne urządzenie naprowadzajace" Termometr- "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz za nim coś zrobisz" Deszczomierz- "Measure before you act." - "Zmierz za nim coś zrobisz" Piorunochron- "Highly conductive!" - "Wysoce przewodzący!" Piorunochron (naładowany)- "Radiant electrical energy" - "Promieniująca energia elektryczna!" Proch Strzelniczy- "Knowledge is power!" - "Wiedza to moc!" 'Walka' Włócznia- "Ancient weapons technology." - "Antyczna technologicznie bron" Mięsna maczuga- "I'm not sure this was the most efficient use of resocures" - "Nie jestem pewna czy to jest najefektywniejsze wykorzystanie surowców" Trawiasta zbroja- "Surprisingly effective with enough layers" - "Zaskakująco skuteczna, z dużą ilością warstw" Drewniana Zbroja- "Crude plate mail cobbled together from log sections." - "Surowe płyty sklecone razem z kawałków bali" Marmurowa zbroja- "An interesting choice of materials" - "Ciekawy dobór materiałów" Kask futbolowy- "I don't like sports."-"Nie lubię sportów."(ogólny) Bumerang- "It's a flat aerofoil." - "To płaski płat" Bumerang (gdy nie złapany uderzy)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." - "Źle osądziłam czas jego powrotu" Usypiająca strzałka- "Just don't breathe in." - "Po prostu nie wdychaj" Podpalająca Strzałka- "Improvised inflammatory device." - "Improwizowane urządzenie zapalne" Dmuchawka- "It's a.. thing" - "To.. jest rzecz" Pszczela mina- "It buzzes when I shake it" - "Bzyczy gdy tym potrząsnę" Zębowa Pułapka- "It's covered with a thin film of canine digestive fluid." - "To jest pokryte cienką warstwą płynów pokarmowych psów" 'Struktury' Bee Box Bee Box- "A crude apiary."-"Surowa pasieka" Bee Box (with no honey)- Bee Box (some honey)- "I can harvest honey from it."-"Mogę zebrać z tego miód" Bee Box (full with honey)- Bird Cage Birdcage- "This will safely contain one avian specimen."-"To może bezpiecznie przechować jeden okaz ptaka" Birdcage (occupied)- "He is contained."-"Jest zapełniony" Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "Shhhhh!" Dom Świń Pig House- "The pig creatures have such prosaic taste in architecture."-"Świńskie kreatury mają prozaiczny smak architektury" Pig House (occupied and lit up)- "I wonder what they do in there."-'Ciekawe co one tam robią" Pig House (occupied and lights off)- "That was quite rude."-"To było całkiem niegrzeczne" Walls Hay Wall (inventory)- "Hay bales."-"Bele siana" Hay Walls (placed)- "I don't trust that wall."-"Nie ufam tej ścianie" Wood Wall (inventory)- "Deployable pickets."-"Przenośne paliki" Wood Wall (placed)- "That offers some protection."-"To oferuje trochę ochrony" Stone Wall (inventory)- "I'm not sure why I can carry so many of these."-"Nie jestem pewna jak mogę nieść ich tak dużo" Stone Wall (placed)- "That is quite secure."-"Całkiem niezła ochrona" Chest- "A storage chest."-"Skrzynka do przechowywania" Wooden Flooring- "These are floorboards"-"To są panele" Cobblestones- 'Refine' Rope- "A short length of strong hemp rope."-"Krótki skrawek silnej konopianej liny" Boards- "Roughly hewn wood boards."-"Grubo krojone deski" Cut Stone- "Some smoothed rock slabs."-"Trochę wygładzonych kamieni" Papyrus- "Thin sheets of cellulose and lignin."-"Cienkie arkusze celulozy i ligniny." 'Magic' Meat Effigy- "How very pagan." Pan Flute- "Hollow reeds with harmonic resonance." Amulet- "It's a relic from another time." Nightmare Fuel- "Ectoplasmic residue." Night Light- "Curiously luminescent." Night Armour- "Protective shroud which transfers attacks to another dimension." Dark Sword- "Transdimensional weaponry." 'Dress' Strawhat- "This will offer some protection from the sun."-''Chroni przed słońcem'' Beefalo Hat- "This hat is hidious." Beekeeper Hat- "This should keep me protected." Feather Hat- "I AM A BIRD!"-''JESTEM PTAKIEM'' Winter Hat- "I knit it myself." Top Hat- "How bourgeois." Dapper Vest- "It's a... thing." Breezy Vest- "Durable outerwear." Bush hat- "Camouflage."-''Kamuflaż'' Garland- "How celebratory." 'Nature - Plants' Evergreen Evergreen- "A generically coniferous tree." Evergreen (chopped)- "It has been harvested." Evergreen (burning)- "The tree is burning." Evergreen (burnt)- "A carbonized tree." Log- "An axial section of tree trunk." Charcoal- "It's mostly carbon and ash." Pinecone- "Confier seeds encased in a mature strobilus." Spiky Tree Spiky Tree- "A mangal rhizophora." Spiky Tree (chopped)- "It has been felled." Spiky Tree (burning)- "Combustion!" Spiky Tree (burnt)- "A carbonized mangrove." Sapling Sapling- "It's a small tree."-"To jest małe drzewo." Sapling (picked)- "Odd. I thought that would have killed it." Sapling (burning)- "Combustion!" Sapling (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Twigs- "Some small twigs." Grass Grass- "A cluster graminoid stalks." Grass (picked)- "I think it will grow back." Grass (barren)- "It needs poop." Grass (burning)- "Combustion!" Grass Tuft- "It requires soil to grow." Cut Grass- "Some grass cuttings." Berry Bush Berry Bush- "It's an Ardisia crenata bush." Berry Bush (picked)- "The berries are growing back, slowly." Berry Bush (barren)- "It will require an intervention." Berry Bush (picked up)- "It requires soil to grow." Reeds Reeds- "A group of juncaceae graminoids." Reeds (picked)- "I belive they shall grow back." Reeds (burning)-."Combustion!" Cut reeds- "Some rush cuttings." Plant Plant- "It's a... plant. Of some kind." Plant (growing)- "It is not yet ready for harvest." Plant (ready to be picked)- "It looks mature, now." Marsh Plant- "A swamp-dwelling rhizome." Spiky bush- "A cluster of brambles." Flower- "It's a wildflower. I'm unfamiliar with the species." 'Nature - Objects' Bee Hive Bee Hive- "The natural home of the bee." Honeycomb- "Beeswax used for storing honey." Boulder Boulder- "A large sedimentary rock." Rocks- "A handful of assorted rocks." Flint- "A hard nodule of quartz." Gold Nugget- "A small lump of gold. Atomic number 79." Graves Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." Headstone (3)- "Hey, that's my name!" Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." Grave- "A burial mound." Grave (dug)- "A desicrated burial mound." Koalefant tracks Suspicious Dirt Pile- "Unhygienic!" Animal Tracks- "Animal sign, leading the way." Wooden thing Wooden Thing- "This runestone has unique geometric properties." Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "The device is in partial state of completion." Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "This machine can be used to travel between worlds." Ring Thing- "A torus of alloys and wiring." Crank Thing- "It applys basic mechanical principals." Box Thing- "An electrical charge regulator." Metal Potato Thing- "Neither fully organic nor inorganic." Wormhole Wormhole (closed)- "The sleeping Megadrilacea Oradous." Wormhole (open)- "Concentric rings of teeth for rapid ingestion." Pond- "A small, but deep freshwater pond." Spider Den- "Fascinating. These spiders have a communal hive." Spider Egg- "A highly portable spider egg sack." Rabbit Hole- "It looks like a small animal's burrow." 'Mobs - Monsters' Hounds Hound-"Something is approaching." Red Hound- Hound's Tooth- Spiders Spider- "A large, carnivorous arachnid species." Spider (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Spider Warrior- "It appears to be of the warrior caste." Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "A well deserved rest, no doubt." Spider Warrior (dead)- "He gave his life for his queen." Silk- "Protein fibre extruded from an arachnid." Krampus Krampus- "It's a mythological holiday monster." Krampus Sack- "It seems bigger inside than out." Tentacle Tentacle- "That looks dangerous." Tentacle Spike- "It's pointy and slimy." Tentacle spots- "I think these were its genitalia." Werepig- "It's a lycanthropic pig." Ghost- "It must be fake. I don't belive it." 'Mobs - Neutral Animals' Beefalo Beefalo- "It looks almost like a Bos Taurus." Beefalo (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Beefalo (shaved)- "It looks cold." Beefalo Wool- Beefalo Horn- Baby Beefalo- "It has a widdle face! (ahem!)" Bee Bee- "Apis mellifera. Quite large!" Bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Killer Bee- "It is especially venomous." Killer bee (picked up)- "It is not pleased." Stinger- "It tapers to a sharp point." Pig Pig- "A semi-intelligent bipedal pig." Pig (following)- "He seems to have bonded with me." Pig (dead)- "Don't worry there are plenty more where that came from." Pig Skin- "It still has the tail on it." Frog Frog- "A amphibian tetrapod." Frog (sleeping)- "It's sleeping." Frog (dead)- "Considered a delicacy in some countries." Koalefant- "Koalefanta Proboscidea" 'Mobs - Passive Animals' Butterfly Butterfly- "A colourful lepidopteran." Butterfly (picked up)- "It is captured." Birds Crow- "Corvus brachyrhynchos." Crow (picked up)- "He is mine now." Crow Feather- Redbird- "Does that mean spring is coming?" (Generic) Redbird (picked up)- Redbird feather- Gobbler- Chester Eye Bone- "Oculus Mysterium." Eye Bone (Chester dead, eye closed)- "The oculus is inactive." Ashes of Eye Bone- Chester- "A motile storage chest." Rabbit Rabbit- "It's some kind of Lagormorph. With horns." Rabbit (picked up)- "It is a cute widdle horned Lagormorph." Fireflies Fireflies- "They disperse when I approach." Fireflies(picked up)- "Their bioluminescent properties might prove useful." Mandrake Mandrake- "Mandragora officinarum." Mandrake (following)- "Mandragora officinarum. But with a face." Mandrake (dead)- "Mandragora officinarum. Deceased." Mandrake (cooked)- 'Mobs - Tallbird family' Tallbird Tallbird- "Magnus Avis, fully developed." Tallbird Nest (empty)- Tallbird Nest (with egg)- Tallbird egg Tallbird Egg- "It requires incubation." Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "Full of cholesterol." Hatching Tallbird Egg- "Development appears to be progressing." Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "Al dente." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "Exposure to temperature extremes may result in death." Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "You will catch your death of cold." Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "A watched pot never boils." Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "We shall soon reap the fruits of our labours." Smallbird Smallbird- "A rather diminutive specimen of the class aves." Smallbird (hungry)- "It require sustenance." Smallbird (starving)- "Without sustenance, it will surely perish." Smallish Tallbird Smallish Tallbird- "an adolescent avian." Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "Please keep your voice level to a minimum." Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "A very naughty bird." 'Mobs - Bosses' Treeguard (Leif)- "I... don't even know." Spider Queen- "That must be the center of the hive mind." Spider Hat- "With this I should be able to exert psionic control over the spiders." 'Mobs - Other' Maxwell- "What a rude gentleman."-"Co za niegrzeczny gentelman." Pig King- "He appears to be the leader of the village." Abigail- 'Food - Meats' Monster Meat- "I don't think it's safe to eat this." Cooked Monster Meat- "It's still a little bit poisonous." Meat- "It's a small, raw piece of meat." Cooked meat- "It is slightly more appetizing when cooked." Drumstick- "I should gobble it." Fried Drumstick- Fish- Cooked Fish- Morsel- Cooked Morsel- Koalefant Trunk- "A utilitarian proboscis." Koalefant Trunk Steak- "Unpalatable, but high in protein." Frog Legs- Cooked Frog Legs- 'Food - Fruits' Pomegranate- Sliced Pomegranate- Durian- Extra Smelly Durian- Dragon Fruit- Prepared Dragon Fruit- Berries- "Some Ardisia crenata berries, I think." Roasted Berries- 'Food - Vegitables' Corn- Popcorn- Carrot (in the ground)- Carrot (picked up)- "Daucus carota. Edible and delicious." Pumpkin- Hot Pumpkin- Eggplant- Braised Eggplant- 'Food - Crock Pot' Most recipes- "I cooked it myself!" 'Food - Other' Seeds- "A handful of unidentifiable seeds." Roasted Seeds- Honey- "A sweetened plant nectar." Petals- "I've made some potpourri." Butterfly Wings- "Wings from a captured butterfly." Butter- "Lepidopterous lipids?" Rot- "It is heavy with bacteria." 'Misc Items' Red Gem- Beard Hair- "This is human facial hair." Manure- "A quantity of animal feces. How fragrant." 'Announcements' Generic- "I don't know what that is."-"Nie wiem co to jest." Battlecry- "Combat!" Battlecry (on prey)- Battlecry (Pig)- Battlecry (Spider)- Battlecry (Warrior Spider)- Leaving combat- "Well, that's over." Torch (run out)- "I need another torch."-"Potrzebuję innej pochodni." Boomerang (hit self)- "I misjudged the timing of its return." Dusk- "Night will be here soon." Entering light- "It is bright enough to see." Entering darkness- "I am in the dark."-"Jestem w ciemności." Doing things in the dark- "I can't see in the dark."-"Nie umiem widzieć w ciemności" Failed to to something- "I can't do that." Failed to craft something- "I can't make that now." Night Monster- "Did you hear that?" Night Monster (hurt by)- "OUCH! Something bit me!" Pecked- "Settle down this instant." Hound's are coming- "Something is approaching." Inventory full- "I can't carry anything more." Eating- "Yum!"-"Jam!" Eating (spoiled food)- "That was partially decomposed." Eating (stale food)- "That was not at optimal freshness." Eating (painful food)- "That was not edible." Hungry- "Librarians needs food."-"Bibliotekarka potrzebuje jedzenia." Exiting a Wormhole- "A detailed lesson in biology." Koalefant (lost its trail)- "the trail is no longer distinguishable." Koalefant (found)- "The appearance of this track indicates recent activity." Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Cytaty